Warriors: Rise of the Elementals Book 2: Supernova
by CharmedPluto
Summary: Sequel to Book 1: The Titan. Learn how Fallenstar and his clan came to be and how the Elementals plan to stop Fallenstar's right-paw cat Novastar. CANCELED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all, this is the start of a new entry in the Rise of the Elementals series. I appreciate Major Simi's reviews and everyone else who read book one. I'm happy to announce that the seemingly random addition of Alex wasn't just a random event, that was planned. In this entry you'll find out how Fallenstar and his kin became the gods they believe themselves to be. The saga continues now, and without any more delay, I give you Warriors: Rise of the Elementals Book 2: Supernova.**

**Supernova: Ch 1**

Sunlight filtered through the waving oak trees splashing the ground with its warmth. The breeze carried the scent of prey to Fallenjaw's scent glands. He welcomed it and spotted a mouse scrambling along the undergrowth. The ginger tom dropped into a hunter's crouch and edged forward. The mouse's ear flicked, and he stopped freezing completely for a moment hoping to Silverpelt that it hadn't seen him. The mouse's head turned and it continued to do what it was doing as if Fallenjaw wasn't there at all. Fallenjaw edged forward and when he was a tail-length away he pounced. The mouse didn't even have a chance to squeal as he made his kill with a swift bite to the back of its neck. He kicked dirt over his prey and moved on he'd return later to retrieve his kill once he had caught enough prey. He knew by instinct that he brother Novapelt wasn't too far off probably hunting. He perked his ears and heard a rustling noise a moment later he heard a cat curse. That was Novapelt. Fallenjaw padded over to him and tapped him with his tail. Novapelt jumped up and shrieked.

"Holy crap, Fallenjaw!" Novapelt sneered after he'd regained his composure, "You nearly frightened me out of my fur,"

Fallenjaw gave a mrrow of laughter, "What are you doing here?"

"Chasing a vole, it ran down this tunnel,"

"So it got away?"

"No! Gosh you should've seen it, that thing was as big as one of Half-Moon's kits!"

Fallenjaw shook his head, "Now I know you're pulling my tail,"

"I'm serious, cat, it was that big, I'm not going to let a little tunnel keep me from it,"

"You're too headstrong you know that?"

Novapelt rolled his eyes and continued digging through some overgrowth that covered where the giant vole supposedly disappeared to. His claws ripped through the vines and Novapelt let out a surprised shriek as he slipped inside. Fallenjaw padded forward, his eyes wide with alarm.

"Whoa..." He heard Novapelt mew, "Fallenjaw come see this!"

Fallenjaw hesitated, the last time he'd been asked to come see something it turned out to be a bee's nest and he'd been stung on his nose, but he couldn't resist his own curiosity. He stuck his head in the bush and shoved his way through, a moment later he felt himself in free fall and in a panic he landed awkwardly on the ground a fox-length below. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness but when they had he saw Novapelt heading deeper inside muttering, "Now where did that vole get to,"

Fallenjaw followed him using his whiskers for guidance but at a very slow pace, he wondered how a blind cat could managed living like this. The tunnel suddenly widened into a huge granite cave. It was easily ten fox-lengths long and five wide. Off to the right was a rock showered in sunlight the only light in the cave and Fallenjaw saw his brother atop it.

"Let the cats of FireClan join me for a Clan meeting," Novapelt yowled, then he laughed like a kit play fighting

"Have you known about this place?" Fallenjaw asked as his brother leaped down from the rock.

"Nope, I happened upon it while chasing that vole I was telling you about,"-he nodded towards the whole in the ceiling that let the only light into the cave, "It probably managed to get back to the surface through that hole right there, but there's no way a fat cat like you could fit through there,"

Fallenjaw playfully cuffed his brother's ear, "Look who's talking,"

Novapelt rolled his eyes

"C'mon, let's get back to camp."

As soon as Fallenjaw said those words, the ground under paw shook violently.

"Earthquake!" Novapelt shouted.

Nothing fell from the ceiling but they did hear a crashing noise back towards where they had entered the tunnels from. The ground stopped shaking after what seemed like hours and all the brothers could do was sit in horror. As they realized the one thing was for sure. They were trapped in the tunnels many fox-lengths below ground.

"I hope that wasn't the tunnel," Fallenjaw said

"Fallenjaw, I don't want to be trapped down here," Novapelt said pressing close to his brother.

"We'll be alright Novapelt, there has to be another way out of here,"

At that moment Fallenjaw scented two others in the tunnels, a moment later he heard voices.

"...exactly help in getting back home,"

"I didn't expect the damned tunnel to collapse, Skyfur,"

"You still shouldn't have followed me like that, Titan, you should've looked for a different way in,"

"Yeah, yeah, blame me for being bigger than most,"

The brother exchanged a glance as the two newcomers entered the central cavern not too much later. One was a gray-blue furred tom, he was easily twice Fallenjaw's size and all of him was rippling muscle. The other was a light blue colored she-cat, she was a wiry tabby like the other but not nearly as big, she was about as tall as Novapelt.

"Who are you two?" Fallenjaw asked

"We should ask you the same thing," Titan retorted fur bristling.

"I am Fallenjaw, and this is my brother Novapelt,"

"I am Titan, the wiry bitch next to me is Skyfur,"

"Watch your tongue Titan," Skyfur snapped.

"You must've entered the tunnels over that way,"

"We did," Skyfur cut in before Titan could answer, "Thanks to fatso over here, the entrance collapsed,"

Novapelt sighed, "We are so fucked!"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because the tunnels back that way,"-he nodded to the entrance they'd entered through, "Collapsed during the earthquake a minute ago,"

Skyfur rammed a paw into the granite wall and swore

"C'mon Skyfur, it can't be all that bad," Titan said.

"You idiot! We're trapped underground with no way out, only the high ones know how deep this cave is underground! I agree with Novapelt, we are dead!"

Titan's ears drooped, and Fallenjaw guessed he wasn't the smartest cat in his clan.

"No," he said, his own confidence getting the better of him, "I won't give up. There has to be a way out of here,"

"There is but one way out of here now," a new meow caught the group off guard.

Now sitting on the rock bathed in sun was a dark brown tabby tom, his eyes they could tell were blind due to the lack of pupils, his irises however were an unnatural gray color. The group eyed him with concern and hope gleaming in their eyes.

"Can you help us?" Skyfur asked.

"Of course, all you must do is embrace the power of the Elemental," he said, his voice soaked with age.

"Power?" Fallenjaw sounded confused.

"Yes, you will be above the average cat, based on who you are one element will bend to your will,"

Titan smirked, and something told Fallenjaw that he liked fighting, this power would give all four of them an edge.

"Bestow this power unto us," Fallenjaw dipped his head. The others followed suit.

"Be warned, this is a great calling. Your warrior ancestors have called you to be the ambassadors to the waking world, these power will allow you like the medicine cat communicate with us in your dreams while the elemental abilities will give you the strength of a true warrior. Should you decided to use them for your own gain, a dark road shall follow,"

"I accept," Novapelt said

The others agreed.

"Very well, bow your heads all of you,"

The four cats did so.

"I, Rock, Keeper of the tunnels of the Elementals, call upon the powers given to me by my ancestors. Grant these four the strengths and powers of an Elemental,"

Fallenjaw felt a chin on his head and immediately it started getting hotter. His paws felt like they had burst into flames. He touched his head to Novapelt and the cat suddenly felt as if a tidal wave had washed over him. Titan looked as if the weight of the cave were pressing onto his back and Skyfur looked as if she were shrinking in size and turning to bone as what looked like an imaginary wind whipped at her pelt strong enough that she started to stumble. Rock ran up back onto his perch on the bolder and he started glowing gold. After what seemed like moons he stopped glowing and the pain the four felt was gone.

"Congratulations," Rock said, "You are now the first Elementals, go forward, and watch over your clans now,"

"Thank you Rock, we will not forget this,"

"Do not forget what I have told you Fallenjaw, should you become ambitious and use these powers for your own gain, a dark road lay ahead of you,"

They turned and headed to one end of the tunnels and came to a collapsed entrance.

"So how do we get this cleared?"

Titan stalked up to the debris and rammed a paw into it, the rock shot ahead of them and exploded into pebbles a fox-length away.

"Neat," was all he had to say,

They reentered the forest.

Rock meanwhile shook his head, "Oh dear, StarClan what have I done, young Fallenstar, soon you will do terrible things, and only the five can stop you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Supernova Ch 2**

It had been barely a year since the battle with Titanstar, now that ShadowClan had returned with the other clans to the lake, the only thing that Shadowfang had to worry about was catching fresh-kill for the clan and defending the borders. He knew that Alice, now Sunpaw, his apprentice, was also his responsibility but he was still shaky about her loyalty to ShadowClan. Currently the black tabby was in the clearing in ShadowClan's camp, since he'd just woken up this morning. Looking around he could scent among the rest of the cats in the clearing the salty smell of rain. He headed out of the camp, deciding to hunt for the morning. Russetfur may be mad that he left without telling any cat but then again what could she really do? He was a shadow elemental for crying out loud! One wrong step and he could take Russetfur down without even trying. Of course he wouldn't dream of fighting Russetfur for any reason. After what couldn't been more than a few minutes of so, he found himself on the ThunderClan border. For some reason, anytime he left the camp without a patrol to back him up, this was where he went. He'd be staring over the border for a few minutes then he'd sigh and turn away. His rut of a routine didn't betray him and after a few minutes he did just that. On the journey here Brambleclaw, ThunderClan's deputy, had told him all about the journey that he, Stormfur, Crowfeather, Feathertail, and Squirrelflight made here when the Thunderpath back home was being made. His own adventure as a warrior had been becoming an Elemental and there were times where he wondered if his purpose had been fulfilled.

"Four shall rise," he murmured, "Band as one, and defy the gods,"

The warring nations had ended their conflict before they left to the lake. Titanstar, one of the leader's of FireClan, had died fighting with Lionblaze and Thunderclaw of ThunderClan. The leader had believed himself a god of some kind but Shadowfang hadn't bought that bit of crow-food since he'd proclaimed it. Most of the Clan cats hadn't, there were some that had but when Titanstar died they quickly renounced that belief. Peace had been around since then in spite of the fire that burned down the whole forest. Things looked good from here on out.

But Shadowfang didn't buy it.

FireClan was still a threat and the fact that they had just disappeared after the fire had the black cat on edge. They were not beaten and Shadowfang knew it. Multiple times he'd asked to take a few extra patrols out to be sure but every time his search turned up nothing that signaled that FireClan were here.

"What's with the prophecy recite?" a familiar mew said.

Shadowfang craned his neck, it was his brother Jetfur.

"Nothing,"

His brother shrugged and left with Ivypool and Rowanclaw. _The dawn patrol _Shadowfang guessed. He followed them and came this time to the RiverClan border, he'd fought side-by-side with Stormfur at Carrionplace against FireClan, the cat was an amazing fighter and also RiverClan's only Elemental, a water elemental if one could believe that. Shadowfang stopped at the border half expecting their dawn patrol to be up and about. But their scent markers told another story, they were extremely fresh, they'd come by just recently and were no where in site. He desperately needed to talk with them wanting to know if his feeling about this peace was shared. He could tell Blackstar had bought it hook line and sinker, but it would take a lot more than this for Shadowfang to drop his guard.

"Tonight's the Gathering," he said to no one, "Maybe I'll see the others there,"

He headed back to the camp without another word.

* * *

That night was a crisp cold night even by leaf-fall standards, Shadowfang was on the island and so far he'd managed to find Thunderclaw and Stormfur, WindClan hadn't arrived.

"Weird that WindClan is last to show up, isn't it?" Stormfur commented

"Why's that?" Thunderclaw asked

"Because ThunderClan is usually the last to show up," Shadowfang answered.

The blond tabby was about to spit a sharp reply but he stopped himself, it was true that ThunderClan usually showed up last. The fact that WindClan was the last this night was a bit strange, especially since, next to RiverClan, they were the closest Clan to the island. For a minute the reason Shadowfang wanted to talk to the others came to mind. Did FireClan follow them to the lake after the fire? His fears were eased when Onestar and WindClan padded into the clearing. Crowfeather found them a moment later.

"So how goes things in ShadowClan?" the dark tabby asked.

"Fine, Sunpaw is now my apprentice," Shadowfang answered, "Well you remember her as the loner Alice,"

"So she joined ShadowClan after all?" Thunderclaw said, "Good on her, she'll make a fine warrior,"

"How's WindClan doing?"

"Eh...we could always be better, those damned dogs at the farm got loose...again,"

"That's the forth time the season!" Stormfur commented, "Was any cat hurt?"

"No, the brutes don't know what they're dealing with, I sent one of them scrambling towards the barn with it tail tucked back after blasting it's buddy with more wind then a tornado could ever dream of,"

"At least you can use your powers," Thunderclaw said, "The only one I can use mine on is Lionblaze because he's pretty much indestructible."

"You mean you can't use the Lightning Claw without hurting someone?" Stormfur asked.

Lightning Claw referred to the zapping ability that Thunderclaw had as part of his elemental status. His claws were charged with the lightning of Thunderstar himself.

"Nope, I don't use my claws on my clanmates anyway...you know unless they really start to bug me,"

"So how goes RiverClan?" Shadowfang asked Stormfur

"Okay, so I have to say this, it's kind of funny. You know that river that cuts around our camp?"

"Yeah..."

"So there's this group of Twolegs right, and they're on the black round leaves just floating down the river. I'm sitting there and am about to get my paws on the biggest fish I've ever seen. Out of no where..."

Before Stormfur could finish though a yowl sounded form the Great Oak signaling that the Gathering had started.

"Welcome cats of all clans to this year's first leaf-fall Gathering." Onestar proclaimed, "Prey runs well for leaf-fall in WindClan and we wish the best to all cats,"

"ShadowClan will speak next," Blackstar said stepping forward. The huge white tom cleared his throat, "ShadowClan reports that it has a new apprentice, Sunpaw, or as you all know her Alice,"

Murmurs sounded throughout the clearing before they turned into yowls of the new apprentice's name. Shadowfang's eyes glowed with pride knowing he was her mentor. Blackstar stepped back a moment after

"I suppose that RiverClan will speak next," Leopardstar said, "All is well, we witnessed a rather strange event take place in the river near camp, you can ask my water elemental for the details, even I as RiverClan's leader still don't fully understand what happened."

Leopardstar stepped back.

Firestar hesitated a moment before stepping forward, he shook his head clear, "ThunderClan reports that a fox was spotted near our border with ShadowClan, and deliver a warning to ShadowClan to keep an eye out, I'd rather not one of you fall victim to one."

"You chased it over our border!" Blackstar shouted.

"No we didn't, when my patrol spotted they didn't engage it, it had already crossed the border into ShadowClan territory,"

Blackstar's fur began to lay flat, "Then your warriors at least have half a brain,"

His tone was in a joking manner but it changed back to serious fast as lightning, "But even so, I'll have my patrols on the look out, ShadowClan thanks ThunderClan for the warning,"

"Think nothing of it," Firestar dipped his head.

"Does any other cat have anything else to say?"

"You cats and your Gatherings,"

All eyes turned at the sound of this new mew, heading into the clearing were Fallenstar Skystar and Novastar.

"What is FireClan doing here?" Some cat asked

"I thought they were defeated,"

"Did we leave the forest for nothing?"

"SILENCE!" Fallenstar yowled

The clearing fell eerily quiet, and Shadowfang could fell tension in the air so thick he could've cut it with his claws.

"You are, all of you, absolutely pathetic. You think us beaten simply because you left the area? No...your blasphemy against FireClan will not be forgotten. I'll forgive it under one condition, submit to us or parish in a pit of fire like the last group of cats that lived on this lake!"

Without waiting for a response Fallenstar stalked away.

Puzzled, the rest of the clan cats turned to their leader for guidance.

"It would appear we require the help of the Elementals once again," Leopardstar said.

"So it would seem," Onestar, the Wind Clan leader, agreed.

Shadowfang joined the other Elementals at the base of the Great Oak.

"By the will of StarClan, we ask for your guidance and wisdom to descend on these warriors, give them the strength and knowledge to defeat FireClan once again," Firestar said.

"What would you have us do?" Thunderclaw asked

"We must first figure out why they're here," Blackstar said, "Fallenstar said we would end up like the previous group of cats that lived here, investigate what this means, it may do us some good to know our enemies origins,"

Leopardstar and Onestar nodded in agreement.

"We'll set out tomorrow," Thunderclaw said, "we should meet at the fallen tree in front of the island,"

The other three Elementals nodded in agreement also.

"In that case this Gathering is over, we must be prepared for an attack. Fallenstar will not likely take our presence here lightly," Firestar said he hopped down a moment later gathering ThunderClan and leaving the island shortly after.

* * *

"What are you so worked up about Jayfeather?" Lionblaze asked.

The gray tom in question was pacing back and forth in the clearing at ThunderClan's camp. He'd attended the Gathering last night and though he could not see Fallenstar due to his blindness, he could sure sense his presence on that island, but him being there was only half his worry. His other half was when he'd mentioned the cats that had been here before the four clans. Did he mean the ancestors of the Tribe of Rushing Water? Or could he have meant some other group of cats? These questions stabbed Jayfeather like an irritating thorn, no matter how occupied he was since he couldn't get his mind off of it.

"Lionblaze, you and I both know that something bigger is going on here," he said

"As in bigger then just revenge scheme then, yeah," his brother replied, "Fallenstar clearly wants power but why would he come after other cats? Why only living ones at that rate?"

"Maybe it's beyond just the Elementals,"

Lionblaze shrugged, "I've never been one for understanding a scheme that's evil, I've only been interested in stopping them,"

"And that's why you and Thunderclaw make good friends,"

Jayfeather sensed his brother roll his eyes at him.

"Jayfeather!" Leafpool yowled, "I need you to go out and get some more yarrow, we're almost out,"

"I'm on it!" Jayfeather replied.

Lionblaze followed his brother out of the clearing and into the forest beyond. Jayfeather drank in the scents around him, trying to pick out the smell of yarrow only to pick up something else. Only two cats carried those scents.

"SHIT!" Jayfeather swore.

"What?" he felt Lionblaze whip around, and felt anxiety rippling off of his pelt.

"I just scented two really bad scents,"

Linblaze dropped his mouth open, "It...it can't be, we drove him out the first time we came here!"

Jayfeather knew his brother would remember, the two scents they'd picked up were of Sol and FireClan.


End file.
